Armageddon War
The Armageddon War was the most destructive conflict in the history of Galea, when mortal and god colided in unending bloodshed. By the end of the Age of Dreams, mortals began growing uncomfortable with the power and influece that the gods had. Many moved out of the influence of the Divine Empire and created their own lives at the edge of the galexy. Certain mortals gained immense power like Luke, Nicodemus, and Kaleb separate of divine gifts. Some of them joined together to fight the gods and their followers for the freedom of all mankind. During these years fiendish armies took hold of space that was once bastions of humanity. Many new races emerged as corruption and bioengineering spread. This age saw the first half-breeds between mortals and outsiders. The first to undead and demons. This age was filled with death, dispair, and eventually gave birth to new life. The following are the years and events during the Armageddon War. *3095 A.D. - Armageddon War begins. *3096 A.D. - Creation of fiends. Rebellions continue. *3097 A.D. - Creation of more fiends. Rebellion reaches galactic level. *3098 A.D. - Veshna slain. Garm created. Umbrak goes mad. *3099 A.D. - Fiendish hordes begin attacking the Prime. Nicodemus joins Omega. *3100 A.D. - Fiends and Omega begin conflict. *3101 A.D. - Omega campaign grows. *3117 A.D. - Alpha Project unveiled. Alpha1 soldiers move into action. *3122 A.D. - Alpha2 Project unveiled. *3128 A.D. - Alpha3 Project revealed. *3129 A.D. - Mercinary groups join the war. *3130 A.D. - The first demigod is slain by an MDS. The galaxy's elite tremble at the mere mention of an MDS. *3131 A.D. - Eldathi Empire collapses. *3133 A.D. - Garm slays Heitho. Gulbuz, Joram, and Labott are born. *3134 A.D. - The Divine Emperor is corrupted and becomes the Dark Emperor. *3135 A.D. - Destruction of the Geniir System in the Battle of the Outsider. *3136 A.D. - Maed's Pact implemented. *3137 A.D. - Fiendish recruitment of mortals rises in wake of Maed's Pact. *3138 A.D. - Remnants of the Eldathi Empire join the Divine Empire in the war. *3142 A.D. - Rengil III destroyed by MDS's. *3143 A.D. - MDS's engage Fiendish Horde for the firs time. *3149 A.D. - The Yrgro Qinta Incident. *3151 A.D. - Alpha3 deemed unstable. Extermination order placed. *3152 A.D. - MDS Lucius abandoned of Galvian VI. *3153 A.D. - The Dark Emperor is captured and trapped, leaving no Emperor to guide the Empire. *3154 A.D. - Fiendish Hordes gain significant ground. *3164 A.D. - Omega reaches Sol sector. *3165 A.D. - Saturn and Jupiter fall to Omega. Fiendish Horde begins to dominate the galaxy. *3166 A.D. - Aluka slain. Nicodemus' fleet arrives in Sol. *3167 A.D. - Omega reaches Terra. Ground fighting begins. *3185 A.D. - MDS Sepheroth betrays Omega on Terra and helps the fiendish horde. *3192 A.D. - Veshna returns and her waste plague ravages Terra, turning everything remaining into grey ash and desolate land. *3195 A.D. - Time gate activated. Separation.